


You Are Sun, I Am Moon

by Policy368



Category: Haikyuu!!, Teletubbies (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, Blood and Injury, Fear, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Karasuno, Sad Ending, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 16:35:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11294526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Policy368/pseuds/Policy368
Summary: He was looking at his best friend, his companion since childhood, the one person he could depend on.If his brain still had blood to draw energy from, it would have tried to make some sense of the situation. It would have tried to make a connection between Yamaguchi, one of the only people Tsukishima cared about, and this hell.But Tsukishima had almost nothing left, so he just stared at Yamaguchi, feeling completely empty.





	1. Prologue

_“You’ll get comfortable soon enough.”_

_“Please, please… let me go…”_

_“Listen, kid, this is important. I know it sucks, but we’re talking about the balance of the universe here. There’s an emotional balance that needs to be paid as well.”_

_“No! NO! LET US GO! I DON’T WANT TO-“_

_“There, all better. You didn’t feel a thing. Frankly, your friend got the short end of the stick. Now, just wait for the right moment to reveal yourself….”_


	2. Prologue

Tsukishima frowned, surveying the familiar landscape in front of him, which was dotted with rolling green hills, quaint bunches of wildflowers, and curious domelike structures. It was all eerily calm.

He knew where he was, of course; every child from his generation would know. The real question that needed answering was _why?_

Sweat was gathering on his lower lip in the heat from the sun. The sun… Tsukishima tensed up. He sheltered his eyes with his hands and squinted at the sky, looking for the baby. The giant glowing baby that was, if he remembered correctly, the sun. Except, to his horror, there was no sun. There was nothing. The sky was bright, the light was hurting his eyes, yet there was no discernible light source. His heart was beating faster.

_How could there be no sun?_

Movement from the right caught his eye. He looked over and screamed. There it was, one of the Teletubbies, the green one. An absolutely fake character that absolutely could not exist. Tsukishima exhaled, then exhaled again. His eyes felt like they were popping out of his skull. The Teletubby was larger than he’d imagined, big and solid, with huge black eyes. Its footsteps were wet-sounding, though the grass was dry. The screen on its stomach was cracked.

It extended a large green hand ( _paw?_ ) and Tsukishima prepared to run, but it simply beckoned him and then turned away, heading down the grassy green slope. Tsukishima watched it waddle down, swallowed, fidgeted nervously with his glasses, then followed.

They entered the nearest house through the large round door. It was way too dark, and Tsukishima could barely swallow his unease. Everything felt dreamlike, yet disturbingly real, and Tsukishima was afraid that if he actually thought about it he would start crying.

The green Teletubby lumbered into the shadows and disappeared. Tsukishima was too afraid to follow. He stood in silence for a few minutes, scanning the darkness for any sign of movement, gripping the wall with sweaty hands.

There were soft, dry footsteps from the darkness in front of him. Tsukishima was frozen in place as a figure faded into view. It was the sun, the sun that had been missing from the sky outside. The baby sun. Its face was contorted, the fat of its cheeks sagging, the veins in its forehead bulging, a vicious smirk twisting its face. The eyes, which were the eyes of a baby, were leaking brownish tears and were extremely bloodshot.

“Welcome,” it said in a raspy voice. “I’m glad you joined us. Do you have any idea why you are here?”

“Um,” said Tsukishima. His throat was too dry to speak. The dream had clearly become a nightmare and he furiously pinched at the back of his right hand, begging himself to wake up.

“It’s fine if you don’t remember,” said the sun. It clearly wasn’t; its eyes were rolling with rage as its face suffused with blood. “I’d like you to take a look at that bag on your arm, though.”

Tsukishima looked down. His sports bag was hanging off his wrist, the first time he’d noticed it. In fact he could have sworn it wasn’t there earlier. It was heavy, meaning it was full of his volleyball gear, and it smelled rubbery and sweaty, like volleyball practice. He suddenly wished for the familiar comfort of his team.

“Seem familiar?” said the baby. “I guess you would recognize the bag that you had the audacity to steal.”

“Wha-what?” Said Tsukishima. The familiarity and normalcy of volleyball had brought back his voice. “I’m sorry, this is my bag that I use-“

The baby kept talking. “It was quite a shock when it went missing, and we almost wrote it off as a bit of bad luck, but then La La came across this on his blog…..”

The sun handed Tsukishima a piece of paper with a picture printed on it. There was a picture of him, with his bag on his shoulder and next to it was a picture of the purple Teletubby with a similar-but-not-identical bag in its hand. The caption read: “How dare Tsukki steal Tinky Winky’s handbag?”

“Wow,” said Tsukishima. He felt like laughing and crying at the same time. “I mean, clearly this is a big misunderstanding, we just have similar bags, and you guys are from some kind of parallel universe probably so I don’t even-“

“How about you shut up? This is our land, and we make the rules.” The baby’s voice was still calm and quiet. “There needs to be balance in the universe, you know? A handbag is lost, and it must be replaced.” The baby gestured behind him, and another Teletubby shuffled out from behind the door. Tsukishima swallowed dryly. It was the Teletubby from the picture, the one whose handbag he had apparently stolen. It looked at him with eyes that were both friendly and horrifyingly evil.

“Tinky Winky is a bit touchy about his belongings, and especially something as powerful as the handbag- well, he demands a fight to the death.” The baby looked almost embarrassed. “Overdramatic, I know, but it’ll all work out in the end.”

“To the death?” said Tsukishima. He could feel hysterical laughter welling within him. This was either the world’s cruelest prank or the absolute dumbest way to die.

“Yes, we’ve prepared a space just outside where you two can… you know, do it.” The baby gave him a fake smile and walked over to the door, pulling it open. The sunshine burned so brightly that Tsukishima winced and squeezed his eyes shut, tears leaking out the sides.

“Dang,” said the baby. “What a nice day.”

Tsukishima followed him outside. Tinky Winky was right behind him. Its footsteps were heavy and slow. He could hear heavy breathing, with an odd high-pitched whistle, as though its nose were stuffed.

It was hot, hotter than before. Sweat had soaked the back of his shirt, was making his grip on his bag slippery, and stung his eyes. He watched as the Teletubby walked behind the house and returned carrying a large red bag, larger than Tsukishima’s, made of a plastic material. Tsukishima turned to the baby.

“Isn’t that his handbag?”

“Yeah.”

“Then why are we doing all this?” Tsukishima gestured helplessly.

The baby sighed and wiped away some of the brown liquid running down its face. “It’s not that simple. When something is stolen, regardless of whether or not it was stolen by another person, the universe demands payment from the thief.”

“So, even though it was maybe lost, not stolen, the universe thinks I stole it, and now I have to be punished?”

“Afraid so.”

Tsukishima didn’t give a crap about what the universe thought, or about the universe in general, and frankly the whole situation was pushing him farther and farther away from caring about anything else ever again.

The baby crouched down and picked up something from the grass. It was a rusty looking whistle, on the end of a worn piece of yarn. “Begin on my mark,” said the baby, raising the whistle to its lips.

Tsukishima tensed, sizing up the Teletubby in front of him, which may as well have been the grim reaper itself. There was no whistle, however; just a weird whooshy sound. Tsukishima looked at the baby.

“Jeez, again? Seriously?” The baby reached into the mouthpiece of the whistle and extracted a large wad of gum. He turned to the left and screamed, “DIPSY! IF THIS HAPPENS EVER AGAIN I SWEAR I WILL NOT HESITATE TO TAKE YOUR LIFE!”

Tsukishima looked over and almost wet himself. The other Teletubbies were looming on the slope of the hill, looking like little giants. Their black eyes stuck on him like a hook in a fish, suffocating him. He felt powerless, helpless, and weak, knowing that the odds of him getting out of there alive had gone from desperately low to nonexistent.

“Ok, we should be good now,” said the baby, squinting suspiciously at the whistle. “Get ready!”

Tsukishima couldn’t even think, couldn’t breathe. He was drowning in terror. The tone of the whistle sounded faint. He couldn’t move a single muscle as Tinky Winky lumbered toward him. He was twenty feet away, fifteen feet away, ten feet away, Tsukishima could see the tears dripping down his cheeks…..

_Wait, tears?_

Before Tsukishima could even think, Tinky Winky raised his bag and swung. As the bag hit his head there was a pop, ringing, and silence. Pain erupted on the side of his head, and Tsukishima crumpled. Blood was pouring down his face. It felt like he had been stabbed with shards of glass, and every nerve in his head and spine was screaming with pain. The blood gushed out, turning the grass a weird brown color. A second blow didn’t come. Tsukishima’s lungs heaved, but he felt as though he couldn’t take in any air. His vision blurred.

Lying on his side, tears mixing with his own blood, his glasses shattered, Tsukishima looked up. The baby was laughing gleefully, eyes crinkled shut. The other Teletubbies stood motionless on the hill.

The pain in his head exploded again. Tsukishima screamed as his body convulsed, and he choked on the blood and bile rising from his throat. His lungs were barely working. He couldn’t move. His limbs, his head, even his thoughts felt sluggish and heavy.

In the corner of his eye, Tsukishima saw a blur of purple. Of course, there was Tinky Winky, who had the cruelty to not kill him quickly. The monster that had caused him this pain for no reason at all. Desperate rage filled Tsukishima. The heat of it propelled him upward and he threw himself at Tinky Winky, clawing at his body. His fingernails scraped the black screen on Tinky Winky’s stomach and left sticky streaks of blood. He couldn’t stand but he dragged himself up, determined to hurt someone like he was hurting. Tinky Winky’s body was solid, too fleshy to do damage, and Tsukishima’s arms fell limp at his sides. The ringing in his ears subsided, leaving him in silence. Black dots and flashes of light crept into his eyes. He could hardly draw another breath, and he looked desperately up at the Teletubby, needing either salvation or death to replace his agony.

And suddenly Tsukishima’s breathing stopped.

But not because he was dead.

The Teletubby was Yamaguchi. It had Yamaguchi’s head. He was looking at his best friend, his companion since childhood, the one person he could depend on. If his brain still had blood to draw energy from, it would have tried to make some sense of the situation. It would have tried to make a connection between Yamaguchi, one of the only people Tsukishima cared about, and this hell. But Tsukishima had almost nothing left, so he just stared at Yamaguchi, feeling completely empty.

Yamaguchi, whose head protruded from the body of the purple Teletubby, knelt and gently cradled Tsukishima. Tears were pouring from his eyes, down his cheeks and into his open mouth as he screamed Tsukishima’s name. Tsukishima would have heard him begging Tsukishima not to die and apologizing frantically, if he could have heard him at all. Tsukishima focused on Yamaguchi’s face, then the sunless sky, Yamaguchi’s face again, and then nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this meme by heroinewithoutashell.
> 
> https://ifunny.co/search/tags?q=teletubbies
> 
> Requested by my dear friend Greggen Reggbergg


End file.
